


Stealth Dating an Oblivious Nerd

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: Tumblr prompt for Sex then love and Friends to lovers!





	Stealth Dating an Oblivious Nerd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elpinice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elpinice/gifts).

> Hi! So first thing you gotta know is I don’t actively ship Danny and Stiles and I’ve never actually even written Danny before! This was really exciting and a great opportunity to broaden my writing horizons. the second thing you gotta know is I don’t write sex scenes. so I’m sorry if that was something you were looking forward to! but I hope you like what I wrote despite all that! 
> 
> This was a two trope request on my tumblr (@lacrossepapi) so if you would like one hop over there and shoot me a request!

Stiles knew he was bisexual, but he’d only dated and messed around with girls. Every time he thought he wanted to date a guy he would psych himself out. He’d never even kissed a man outside of drinking games, how was he going to enter a mlm relationship when he wasn’t even confident in himself? He needed a gay jesus to be his savior. Someone he trusted and loved had to introduce him to the other side of his sexuality. 

Jackson was a bastard on a good day, and would only laugh at Stiles like he was a freak if he asked. Isaac was in a relationship, but Stiles didn’t think he could look at Isaac’s dick anyways they were too close for that. Ethan was gone for the summer, studying abroad in Spain, not that he would’ve even kissed Stiles. He was definitely not Ethan’s type. That left only one person Stiles was friends with that also liked men. 

Danny was actually perfect. The more Stiles thought about how to approach the man the more he realized how easy it was to talk to Danny about anything and everything. He and Danny had always had an easy, flowing friendship, able to riff off each other even in the worst of times. Danny was whip smart, beautiful and attractive, and best of all was that Stiles knew his relationship with him wouldn’t suffer if he asked. 

Just because it made sense in his head did not mean Stiles wasn’t nervous. He sat outside Danny’s dorm for at least ten minutes before the other man heard him mumbling to himself the pros and cons of asking. 

“Stiles. I really shouldn’t be surprised that it’s you out here muttering to yourself like a serial killer.” Danny’s patented Serious while Joking face was a blessing. 

Stiles jumped up and pushed passed his friend and into the dorm room, “You know you love when I act like a serial killer.” 

“Certainly not.” Came Danny’s reply as he shut the door behind them. 

And just like that Stiles was nervous again. He was alone with Danny in his dorm room, no roommate to worry about interrupting since he had a single. Danny was looking at him and Stiles was starting to freak out again. 

“I don’t know why you look like you’re about to word vomit, but sit down and take a breath.” 

Stiles nodded and sat down quietly as Danny went to the little kitchenette and started to make them hot chocolate. 

“Just like when we were teenagers.” Stiles smiled. 

“It was the only thing that would get you to stop talking so fast and gesturing all over the place.” Danny’s response was coupled with a smile of his own. 

“Pleasehavesexwithme!” Stiles blurted out. 

Danny froze, the heated milk in his hand hovering over a mug, though his face remained impassive. 

“No.” 

And then he resumed pouring the milk into the mugs like it never even happened. 

“What do you mean ‘No.’? You don’t have any follow up questions?” Stiles was less panicky now that he passed the main hurtle. 

Danny looked at him for a moment before turning to get the chocolate syrup, “You want someone to have sex with you so you can figure out if you really want to have sex with men.” 

Stiles flailed, his mind stuttering over the fact that Danny had seen right through him. 

“How did you know that’s why I asked?” 

Danny sighed, grabbing both of the mugs and coming back into the living room, “I believe I told you when we graduated and you told me you were bi that I couldn’t be your gay yoda.” 

“Gay jesus was my thought process.” Stiles mumbled into his mug. 

“You know that you don’t have to be actively having sex with men to be bi, right?” 

“Yes. I know that, but I want to try being with a man. You know me. I research everything. I have to try everything safely before I can put myself out there. It’s why Lydia has my virginity.” Stiles shrugged, feeling self conscious. 

“That, and she wanted an excuse to have that V-card made for you to give to her.” They shared another fond smile. 

“The more I thought about who I would ask the more it made perfect sense to ask you. You never judge me or make me feel weird about who I am. You are always there for me when I need you, and we aren’t so close that seeing your dick would be weird.” 

Stiles looked at Danny, then back down at his mug before saying one final damning piece of information, “And I’m kind of excited and intrigued to know what your dick is like.” 

There, he said it. No going back now. All he could do was stare into his hot chocolate and wait for Danny to kick him out or tell him ‘No’ again. 

“Stiles look at me.” Danny’s voice didn’t sound offended, which was good, so Stiles did as he was told. 

“Are you attracted to me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay.” 

Stiles blinked. And then blinked again, “Okay?” 

“Okay let’s have sex. I want your first time to be good, and I know I can give you that.” Danny’s face was calm and collected while Stiles thought his was going to burn off of him at this rate. 

“I promise I won’t be a pillow princess. I can’t promise I’ll be good, but I will try.” Stiles said earnestly, his free hand coming to rest on Danny’s wrist. 

“If there’s one thing I’d bet my life on it’s that Stiles Stilinski will always try his best to do something.” Danny smiled at him again.

-

The first few times they had sex Stiles would sneak into Danny’s dormhall late at night and then leave early in the morning to get ready for his own classes. Eventually Danny noticed how tired Stiles was the next day and decided to change things. 

Stiles answered his phone of the second ring.

“Hey man, what’s up?” 

“Wanna come do your homework here and stay the night?” 

Stiles’ mouth dropped in surprise, “You mean like right now?” 

“No. I mean next Tuesday.” 

“Oh! Yeah sure, but you’ll have to remind me.” 

“Stiles?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I meant right now.” 

“Oh! Oh shit, yeah, okay. I’ll be over in ten.” 

Which is how another month passed, Stiles coming over after class and staying all evening. Sometimes he left after both men were satisfied, but most of the time he left in the morning on his way to class. The next change that over took their friendship turned friends with benefits was due to the fact that Danny always ate dinner right as Stiles got out of class, which left one man hungry. The solution was simple in Danny’s eyes. He just needed to start feeding Stiles. 

He did it in the typical casual manner in which Danny did everything. 

Stiles had just entered the dorm room when Danny had him shoved up against the door, their mouths locked in a fiery battle of wills. Finally Stiles’ lips parted with a soft sigh and Danny claimed his mouth with a skilled tongue. 

“You’re excited to see me today.” Stiles gasped as Danny kissed down his throat. 

“Mmm. I’m hungry and you took longer than usual to get here.” Danny finished his sentence with a bite to Stiles’ collarbone. 

“Ah! I got caught up talking to Professor Whitt again.” 

Danny stepped back and examined his handy work, Stiles was leaning against the door flushed and panting. His chest rising and falling rapidly from his sudden arousal, his cheeks red and his pupils blown wide. 

He kissed him again, this time softer, “Let’s go.” 

“Let’s? Go? Wait. You’re actually hungry? Don’t you normally eat dinner before now?” Stiles flailed his hands, knocking their wrists together. 

Danny gently held the wrist he’d captured for a moment before using it to pull the other man off the door. 

“I didn’t have time today. Come on. I’m starving and I know you are too.” 

Their routine had went from late night secretive booty calls to Stiles practically living in Danny’s dorm, and eating dinner together every night. It only took Stiles three months to notice. 

“Hey babe?” 

Danny poked his head out of the shower with an inquisitive sound. 

“How long have we been in a relationship?” Stiles asked, leaning against the bathroom doorframe. 

“Oh I’d say about two or three months now. Ever since you started staying here more than your own dorm. But we started dating the night we started getting dinner together. Why?” Danny tilted his head as if he was actually curious, even though they both knew Danny was fully aware that Stiles didn’t know they were actually together. 

“No real reason, guess I just didn’t realize how easily I fell in love with you.” 

It was Danny’s turn to flail, one of the only times Stiles had ever seen him truly shocked. 

“What? You didn’t know I love you? What a shame.” Stiles stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower. 

“I guess you’ll just have to show me.” Was Danny’s reply as his boyfriend dropped to his knees in front of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
